


Feels Like Home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are in high school together, and they HATE each other. Brian is really popular, and Justin gets made fun of because heâ€™s openly gay. But what happens when the two get paired up to do a big project together? (Thanks to brianluvr_1 for the plot bunny.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Fuck you, Hobbs.” Justin stood up from his current position on the floor, one of which happened because Chris had decided it would be fun to shove the blonde into a locker, yet again. He glared at Chris as he slapped his best friend’s, and another one of Justin’s enemies, Brian Kinney, on the hand.

“What assholes.” He looked down to see Daphne pick up his sketch book from the floor. 

Daphne had been Justin’s best friend since childhood, and had always stood by him and supported him, even when he had decided it was time to come out to his family and the rest of the world. He was grateful to have such a loyal and loving best friend.

“Yeah, well what’s new.” He sighed, walking towards the entrance of St. James academy and lighting a cigarette once he got outside. “I should never have come out to the school.”

Daphne looked over at him, taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a puff, “I don’t know if that would’ve been any better.” She sighed. “Because then you’d just be denying who you are to the rest of the world.”

He sighed, “I know, but I just don’t know if I can stand anymore bullying from Kinney and Hobbs.”

“I’d take them out if I could.” She said, earning a small smile from Justin. “Now come on before we miss fifth period.” She threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it, before grabbing Justin’s arm and leading him back inside the school and towards their fifth period.

* * *

Justin put his head down on his desk, trying to ignore the gross display Cynthia and Brian were putting up. He could see Brian touching her in very disturbing places as their English teacher rambled on about something to do with Shakespeare, or something to do with authors, Justin wasn’t sure anymore.

“Mr. Taylor, can you just repeat what I said to the class?” Justin’s head shot up at the sound of his name, and he looked at his teacher sheepishly. “Um… well…”

Brian snickered at him from a few desks over. 

“Mr. Kinney,” Mrs. Stonsin turned her attention towards the brunette, “Since you seem to think this subject matter is so funny why don’t _you_ repeat what I just said.”

“Something to do with a project and working with someone.” Brian mumbled.

“But what is this project on, Mr. Kinney?” 

When Brian didn’t answer, she walked over to the front of the room, looking at the rest of the class, “Shakespeare. I’m going to assign you and your groups of two- which I choose- a book from Shakespeare. I expect you each to read the book the whole way through _with_ your partener, come up with a 15 page paper on the book, in your own words, and do a power point or a board presentation on how this story relates to your life, and in three weeks I expect you to have this done. I’ll hand you each a slip of paper with your partners name on it and their phone number, and the book you’ve been assigned. We will not be working on this in class, so you _better_ get together with your partner and soon.” She stopped talking and smiled at the class, starting to hand out little slips of paper.

When Justin got his slip he groaned. He had Brian Kinney as his partner, and they were assigned to do Romeo and Juliet. _Great_.

 

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short, but it was kind of to get the plot flowing. Next chapter will be longer. :-)

* * *


	2. Feels Like Home

Brian laid back in his bed, puffing absently on a cigarette as he ignored his girlfriend climbing out of his bedroom window. 

“Bye, Brian.” 

“Bye, Cynthia.” He replied.

Having sex with her wasn’t really satisfying to him, not that he’d tell _her_ that. 

The door opening startled him and he jumped as his mother barged in the room, phone in hand. He made sure he was fully covered up as he glared at his mom.

“Geez, mom. You could at _least_ knock first.” 

She just looked at him for a moment before pulling the cigarette out of his hand, crushing it on his dresser and throwing it in the garbage.

“Don’t smoke in the house.” She shoved the phone his way. “There’s a Justin Taylor on the phone for you.”

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone, and barking a “What?” into it.

“The project…” Justin replied hesitantly from the other line. “When do you want to get together to work on it?”

Brian sighed, wishing he could skip the project, but knowing it had to be at least 50% of his grade, he replied, “I don’t know. Tonight?” He looked at his watch, it was almost 6 P.M. 

“Really?” Justin replied, startled that Brian was actually going to work on the project tonight.

“Yes.” Brian sighed, “You may be a fucking fag, but I still need a good grade.”

“Thanks.” Justin replied bitterly. “But can you come over here? I’m not allowed to use my parent’s car’s.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Where do you live?”

It took Brian about fifteen minutes to get to Justin’s house. It was a rather big two story house, one to fit the description of most of the kid’s families that went to St. James. Brian hated when people from the school came over to his house, due to the smallness of it, compared to most of his friends’ homes.

He walked up to the house, ringing the doorbell, and waiting. Who he assumed to be Justin’s mother opened the door, and smiled warmly at him.

“You must be Brian.”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. “Yeah.”

“Justin’s in his room, you can follow me.” 

He followed the blonde woman up the staircase and into a large room, where Justin was sitting on the bed, somehow accomplishing watching TV and listening to music at the same time.

When he saw Brian, he took off his headphones and switched off the TV, sitting up and flipping his feet over the edge of the bed.

He’d never seen Justin outside of school before, and he took in the boy before him. Justin was wearing a pair of snug jeans that seemed to show off his assets very well, along with no shirt or shoes. His hair was slightly tousled, and Brian thought he’d never seen someone look so beautiful. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Why the fuck had he been admiring Justin anyway?

“Are you just going to stand there?” Justin asked, and Brian realized he had been standing there in almost a trance. He felt heat come to his face, hoping the blonde hadn’t caught him staring.

“Yeah.” Brian sat in the chair by Justin’s desk. “So where do we start?”

“Reading the book, I guess.”

Brian pulled the book from his bookbag, “Have you started it yet?”

“Yeah,” Justin felt awkward being in such a close proximity to Brian. He hadn’t really even talked to Brian much, ever. And it didn’t help matters either, that even though Brian was an ass to him, he still was fucking hot. 

Justin shook his head to clear his thoughts, “I read up to the seventh page, but I don’t really understand this shit.”

Brian flipped to the book, “Me either.”

“I could call Daphne, she loves Shakespeare.” Justin suggested.

“Your fag hag? It’s enough working with you.” Brian bit, feeling the need to get a hurtful remark out. He wasn’t used to being nice to Justin, and didn’t want Justin going around school telling people how ‘nice’ he was out of school.

“Fine,” Justin sat back on the bed. “We’ll fail.”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Fucking drama queen.”

“What’d you call me?” Justin sat up.

“You heard me.” Brian looked up at Justin, meeting Justin’s baby blue eyes. He’d never realized how blue Justin’s eyes were before… He shook his head. He _had_ to stop thinking like this, if he wasn’t careful, and Justin found out how much they _did_ have in common, he was screwed, and not in a good way.

Justin rolled his eyes, “If we’re not going to get this done, I’m heading out to Liberty Avenue.”

Brian’s eyes snapped up to Justin’s, “You actually go to that place?”

“Where else would I go, being a _fag_ and all.” He put emphasis on the word fag. 

He hadn’t expected that Justin went there. He was thankful the two never ran into each other. He traveled there almost every night with the one person who knew he was gay, his next door neighbor Mikey. They’d known each other for years, and even though he considered Chris to be his best friend and Mikey annoying at times, he knew Mikey was the only person he could trust.

“Whatever.” Brian rolled his eyes. “See you later, Taylor.”

* * *

It had been almost a week since Brian had spoken to Justin, and he expected he would soon be getting an F on his Shakespeare project. But, what else could he do? 

He headed towards The Liberty Diner, where he knew Michael’s mom would give him a free meal. His mother and father had left again to who knows where, and Brian and his sister were left with no food. 

He spotted the booth with Michael was sitting and sat across from him.

“Hey, Mikey.”

Michael looked adoringly at Brian, and smiled. Michael had had a crush on him for years, and Brian always thought it was kind of sweet; not that he would act on it or anything. Michael wasn’t his type.

Debbie walked over to the table, snapping her gum. She looked over at Brian. “Parent’s left again?”

“How’d you guess?” 

Debbie nodded, “I’ll get you a burger and fries.” She walked towards the kitchen of the diner.

“Oh wow, he’s hot.” He looked up at Mikey when he heard the brunette’s voice. 

“Who?” Brian asked, and Michael motioned with his head. Brian looked in the direction that Michael was staring and froze, ducking down almost immediately. For, none other then Justin Taylor and Daphne Chanders had come stalking into the diner, acting like they owned the place. He had forgotten that Justin had mentioned coming to Liberty Avenue.

“Why are you hiding?” Michael looked confused.

“They go to my fucking school.” He growled. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Why don’t you just come out, Brian?” 

“Could you say that a _little_ louder?” Brian hissed at Michael, trying to duck down farther.

“Hey, Brian.” He froze when he heard Daphne’s voice, and looked up hesitantly, as he felt his face turn at least three shades of red.

Justin stood behind her with amusement written clearly across his face.

“ _Fuck_.”


	3. Feels Like Home

“What an interesting place to meet someone so homophobic such as yourself.” Justin spoke, a smirk gracing his lips.

“W-well.” Brian stuttered, clearing his throat when he heard how squeaky his voice had sounded. “My neighbor Mikey- uh Michael, his mother works here so I came here with him.” He motioned towards Michael.

“Hey don’t bring me into this!” Michael started. Brian quickly kicked the boy in the shin under the table in order to get him to shut up, only causing Michael to screech “OW!” 

Brian leaned his head back against the headrest of the booth. This was it. His reputation was ruined. He would lose his best friend. And, life was over as he knew it. Why not just put an end to it before it got too bad? He always wanted to try scarfing…

Feeling himself being scooted over by the blonde, brought the brunette out of his rare but nonetheless drama queen moment. He let himself be pushed, not moving a muscle, as Justin got comfortable, Daphne sliding in the seat next to Michael and across from Justin.

“So come here often Brian?” He heard Justin ask.

Brian simply replied by lifting his head from the headrest and giving Justin the bird.

“So who’s this cutie?” He looked over to find Debbie hovering over the table, admiring Justin. “One of your latest conquests, Bri?” 

Brian groaned, turning another three shades of red, before letting his head fall to the table with a loud thud. 

Yes, ending his life sounded very appealing at this moment in time.

Debbie ignored Brian, shrugging his behavior off, before turning her attention to Justin. “So what’s your name, Sunshine?”

“Justin.” Justin smiled sweetly at her.

“So you an Brian an item for at least tonight?” Debbie winked at him.

Brian responded by lifting his head up before letting it drop to the hard surface of the table once again. Daphne covered her mouth to keep from laughing, while Justin just smiled sweetly.

“No, though he does like to make fun of me for being a _homosexual_ , steal my lunch money, and humiliate me in front of our school.” He put emphasis on the word homosexual.

She looked confused for a moment before she realized what was going on. 

“BRIAN!” She hit the brunette on the back of the head. He mumbled something unintelligible. “How dare you act so cruelly towards Sunshine, and after being gay yourself!” 

Brian groaned, mumbling something that sounded like a “Thanks, Deb.”

Debbie huffed, telling Brian he’d better be nice to Sunshine or she’d kick his ass, before being called over by the cook of the diner and stalking away. 

Daphne and Justin immediately burst out laughing.

“Brian Kinney, a homosexual, who would’ve thought?” Daphne looked over at Justin.

“Not I,” Justin said, pretending to contemplate this.

Michael looked between the three, finally letting his eyes rest on Brian.

“You guys, stop being so mean.” Michael spoke up. “He’s obviously embarrassed.”

Brian kicked the boy yet again, causing Michael to yell out another “OW!” 

Brian then, lifted his head slowly, not trusting himself to look into anyone’s eyes. He pushed Justin, trying to scoot himself out of the booth. Justin refused to move.

“So Brian, you must come here a lot for the waitress to expect me to be another one of your ‘conquests’.” 

Brian closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. How the fuck could this happen to him? He was going to _Kill_ Debbie!

Finally, mustering up the courage he looked into Justin’s eyes, “Fuck you.”

“Do you want to?” Justin’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

Brian rolled his eyes, “You wish.”

“And after making fun of gays for so long…” Justin made a clucking sound with his tongue. “Who would’ve thought.” 

Deciding it’d be foolish to hide it any longer, Brian simply replied: “Tell anyone and you’re dead.”


	4. Feels Like Home

The next day rolled around way too quickly for Brian. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed, just _knowing_ that when he got to school the next day people would be pointing at him and calling him a fucking faggot. Well, hopefully they wouldn’t believe Justin. He was the popular one after all, right?

He entered the school, with his head down, rushing to his first class, which he did not have with Justin. 

“Hello, Brian,” He was stopped by the sound of Cynthia’s voice. He looked up at her, putting on his best yet fake smile.

“Hey,” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Hey, Brian.” His head snapped up at the sound of Justin’s voice. Daphne was standing next to him, looking between Brian and Cynthia with a raised eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, fag?” Cynthia bit, and Brian grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go, Cyn.” She laced her fingers with Brian’s. 

Brian avoided looking at either Justin or Daphne as he starting walking towards his first period class, keeping a hard grip on Cynthia’s hand.

“Ouch.” The skinny blonde pulled her hand away from Brian. “What’s wrong with you?” She looked at him confused. “Did you go to work with him on the project and find him butt-fucking someone or something?” She nodded her head in Justin’s direction.

Brian shook his head, forcing himself to chuckle at her joke, leaving it unanswered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

“We should fucking tell the school.” Daphne ruffled through her backpack for last night’s homework. “I mean, after what he did to you, the bastard deserves it.”

“Yeah he deserves it,” Justin sighed. “But, I don’t think we should tell the school.”

Daphne stopped her movements looking at Justin incredulously, “Why not?”

“Daph, yeah he’s an asshole, but speaking from experience, it’s not exactly easy being in the closet.” Justin resumed doodling in his sketchbook. “It’s really scary.”

“You’re not going to start feeling sorry for him now, are you?” Daphne asked.

“No, that’s not what I meant…” 

Daphne raised an eyebrow, cocking her head at him, “ _Sure_. I know that look.”

“I’m not!” Justin protested.

“Sure, you’re not.” 

“Stop, Daph, I’m really not!” Justin sighed. “I just know it’s not easy.” 

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Daphne reached into her bookbag, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. “There it is!”

Justin raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure Mr. Gaudet’s going to be able to read that?” 

Daphne just shrugged in response.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

It was raining, and hard. Brian sighed, throwing the cigarette he was smoking to the ground, and stomping on it.

“Need an umbrella?”

Brian didn’t meet the eyes of the person the voice was coming from.

“Come to rub the newfound information in my face some more?” Brian spoke to Jusitn.

“I asked if you need an umbrella,” Justin lowered his voice before he spoke the next words. “Not if you wanted to butt-fuck me.” 

“Fuck you.” Brian spat, finally looking at the blonde next to him. “Why the fuck are you talking to me anyway?”

“We need to do a project together.” 

Brian sighed, “Fine. You can ride home with me. I’ve read the book a little.” 

“Really? I’m impressed Brian Kinney.” Justin smirked.

“Shut up.” Brian paused, starting to venture out into the rain and towards his car with Justin. “Why are you being nice to me anyway?”

Brian unlocked the car, opening the driver’s side before unlocking the passenger side from the inside of the car. They both got in.

“Because I know how hard it is.” Justin’s voice was soft.

Brian’s face became tense, “Nothing is hard.”

Realizing exactly how that had sounded, Justin let out a chuckle. 

Brian glanced over at Justin, trying not to crack a smile himself. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know.” Justin sighed. “But it got you to smile a little, and not be an asshole for a split second.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of me.” 

“Well after the way you’ve been treating me for four years…” 

The conversation was cut short when Brian parked the car, realizing his sister’s and mother’s cars were in the driveway.

“Great.” He cursed. They were never home when he got home from school.

“Don’t even mention the word homosexual in my house, my sister and mother are home. You might notice a few dozen crosses on the walls by the way.” 

“Born again?” Justin asked.

“Evangelist.” Was Brian’s reply. “I fucking hate religion.” 

“Tell me about it.”


	5. Feels Like Home

Brian winced when he heard the shrill screaming coming from within his house. He felt his face flush a little as he let Justin in. It always embarrassed him when people he knew heard any of his family members in one of their stupid fights.

Justin looked uncomfortable himself, as Brian motioned for the blonde to follow him up the narrow stairs that led to his bedroom.

“Brain! Tell Mommy I did not steal her red wine!” Claire immediately ran towards the brunette, ignoring the presence of the blonde standing next to her brother.

Brian sighed, “Claire, I don’t give a fuck whether you did or not. I’m not going to tell her anything.”

Claire looked up at Brian, hands on her hips, a scowl covering her features. “But you know I didn’t!”

Brian rolled his eyes at the annoying brunette, “Tell her your fucking self.”

Ignoring his sister, and any further comments she had to make, he bounded up the stairs, Justin on his heals. The blonde seemed happy to be away from that mess.

“Ignore them.” Was Brian’s reply, once they got to his bedroom. He quickly shut and locked the door. Checking the handle to make sure it was completely locked, to ensure himself his mother or sister wouldn’t come barging in.

Justin nodded, sitting down in a small chair by Brian’s bed. “So did you read a lot?”

“Fuck, no.” Brian dropped his bookbag at his feet, reaching into it and fishing out his copy of Romeo & Juliet. He flipped through a few pages, before stopping what he was doing and looking up at Justin. “If I paid you would you do my part in the project?”

“No.” Justin pulled out his own copy of the novel. “I can’t even understand the book, and you expect me to do your part?”

Brian shrugged, opening his nightstand and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up, inhaling deeply.

Happening to have caught sight of another object within the drawer, Justin smirked, “Playgirl?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Brian growled, slamming the drawer shut.

Justin put his hands up in defense, “Hey, I was just asking.”

“Whatever.” Brian bit, taking another puff on his cigarette. “Don’t tell me you’ve never looked at porn.”

Justin blushed.

“You’re probably a fucking virgin too.”

When Justin only turned redder, Brian smirked. “You are.”

“What? Are you offering?” Justin spoke sarcastically.

Brian seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging. “If you really want me to.”

“I… um… I…” Justin turned almost impossibly redder, stumbling over his words. He hadn’t expected an answer like that from Brian; for the first time noticing the shade of Brian’s eyes, the shape of his face, the deep auburn color his hair was, and the toned muscular shape of his body. He shifted uncomfortably.

Why hadn’t he ever noticed these things about Brian before? _Because he enjoys being a fucking asshole to you_ , his mind rationalized.

Brian seemed to take extreme enjoyment in Justin’s uneasiness, placing his hand on Justin’s thigh, and giving it a squeeze. Justin bit his lip, growing erect, to his own embarrassment. He tried to hide it with his hands, but Brian grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands out of the way.

Brian reached over, letting his hand hover over Justin’s crotch for a moment, before bringing his hand down and giving it a little squeeze. Justin whimpered, biting his bottom lip.

“You want this?” Brian asked, rubbing his hand over Justin achingly hard cock.

Justin just nodded, not knowing exactly what to expect, but not wanting this to stop. Surprising even himself, the blonde pulled the brunette in for a hard demanding kiss. After getting over his initial shock, Brian opened his mouth to the kiss, inviting the blonde’s tongue inside. The two dueled for dominance, the kiss becoming more firey and passionate by the second.

When the need for air became a need, the auburn-haired boy pulled away, leaning his forehead against the blonde’s, panting. “You want me to fuck you?”

Justin didn’t know how to respond to this, not knowing if he was exactly ready for sex, yet wanting to experience it desperately at the same time.

“Do you?” Brian pushed, grabbing Justin’s hand and placing it on his own covered erection.

Justin took in a deep breath, slowly nodding his head. “But take it slow, okay?”

Brian smiled, “Don’t worry about it.” He reached for the hem of Justin’s shirt, tugging it up. The blonde lifted his arms up, letting Brian slip the shirt over his head, leaving his chest naked. His nipples standing up erect once the cool air hit them.

Brian immediately, latched his mouth to Justin’s right nipple, pushing the boy down onto his twin bed, and crawling on top of him. He sucked at the nipple a little longer before moving on to the next one. Justin moaned, arching up into Brian, rubbing his jean-covered weeping dick against Brian’s own jean-clad stiffy. Slowly, Brian started to lick a trail down Justin’s chest, stopping right before the button on Justin’s jeans. Brian reached for the button, but Justin covered Brian’s hands with his own, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

“Um, your mom or your sister’s not going to uh disturb us, are they?”

Brian smiled, hovering over Justin, “Don’t worry, if they’re home this early, they hardly stay home for an hour. That, or they’ll be too busy fighting.”

Justin just nodded, as Brian reached down, undoing the top button on Justin’s jeans. He sat up, pausing for a moment to pull his own shirt over his head, before continuing the process of removing Justin’s jeans, then his own. The two soon were in their underwear, and Justin stared at the obvious bulge in Brian’s briefs, noticing how large the brunette seemed to be.

“Is it going to hurt?” He asked.

“At first yeah, it’ll hurt like a bitch.” Justin winced at this statement. “But eventually you’ll get used to it, and it’ll feel good.” He hooked his fingers in the elastic of Justin’s underwear, pulling the garment down. Justin’s large cock sprung free of the confinement, and Brian licked his lips, leaning down to flick the head of Justin’s dick with his tongue, tasting Justin’s bitter-sweet pre-cum. Justin arched up, begging Brian without words to take his penis to his mouth. Brian grinned, letting the head slip into his mouth. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the sensitive underside of the mushroom cap, emitting a series of unintelligible words moaned from Justin’s mouth. Keeping his mouth on the head of Justin’s penis, licking it lightly, Brian reached over, switching on the radio.

He leaned down once more, gently crushing his lips to Justin’s, as he opened the drawer to his nightstand, feel around until his hand came upon a condom and lube. He pulled the objects out of the nightstand, pulling away from Justin.

“You ready?” He spoke.

All Justin could do was nod.

Brian uncapped the lubricant with his thumb, “Put your legs up on my shoulders.” He directed. Justin did as was told, and Brian squirted a generous amount of lube on Justin’s ass, starting to work the tight hole open with his fingers. Justin gasped.

“Relax.” Brian said, and Justin leaned back, trying to relax on Brian’s lumpy bed. Brian ripped the condom package open with his teeth, then leaned over Justin, handing the blonde the condom. “Put it on me.” When Justin looked apprehensive, the brunette continued. “Go on, slip it on my dick.”

Slowly, Justin leaned over, rolling the plastic object onto Brian’s hard member. Brian immediately rubbed lubricant over himself before placing his hands around Justin’s legs and positioning himself at the boy’s tight entrance.

“Just,” Justin spoke, making Brian pause in his actions. “Go slow, okay?”

Brian nodded, leaning down to draw the blonde into a kiss as he guided himself inside the boy. Justin opened his mouth, letting out a grunt of pain, his voice coming in sharp gasps.

“It hurts. Fuck, it hurts.”

“Shhh.” Brian said quietly. “Just relax, it’ll get better. Trust me.”

Biting his lip, Justin nodded, wincing in pain as Brian started to move again. He pulled Brian down for a demanding kiss, as Brian started to thrust a little harder. Justin gasped as a wave of pleasure was sent through him. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Justin let out a little whimper when Brian hit that spot again, and he pulled his mouth away from Brian’s, biting his lip and closing his eyes as the pleasure became more intense.

Brian knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he could tell the blonde wasn’t either. Brian groaned, burying his face in Justin’s next as he started thrusting harder, the blonde pushing up against Brian.

“Oh… god… B-“ Justin’s words became intelligible as he came, his semen shooting all over Brian’s and his own chest. Brian followed soon after, meeting Justin with each thrust as he felt himself fill up the condom.

Brian fell on top of Justin, panting hard. The two lay there for a moment before Brian pulled out of Justin, pulling off the condom and discarding it in the wastebasket by the bed. He grabbed a towel sitting on his chair, wiping the sticky mess off of his chest and tossing it to Justin. He then pulled his jeans off the floor, heading towards the door.

Justin sat up, “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom.” Brian replied, before walking out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Justin sighed, laying back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling; thoughts of the tall thin brunette invading his mind.


	6. Feels Like Home

* * *

**Author's Note** : I have to just say, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm loving your feedback guys! Sorry... I always strive for reviews. Just call me your little Review-Whore. :-)

* * *

Justin leaned back against his locker, clutching his Pre-Calculus book close to his chest. His image reminded Daphne of a lovesick schoolgirl. And the person the blonde was staring at… wasn’t exactly someone to be in love with.

“What’s your deal?” Daphne spoke, standing behind Justin, her arms crossed over her chest, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

“What are you talking about?” Justin tried to act like nothing was wrong, but slowly started to turn a dark shade of crimson.

“You’re staring at Brian like you’re going to get married to him tomorrow.” 

Justin only succeeded in turning a darker red. “No, I’m not.”

“You’re blushing.” She pointed out. “Which means, you are.”

He sighed, sneaking another glance at Brian before looking back at his best friend. “Well… maybe I realized Brian isn’t so bad after all.”

The other eyebrow on Daphne’s forehead shot up, “And why has the Wicked Witch suddenly turned into Prince Charming overnight?” 

“I…” Justin let himself trail off, his voice lowering a notch. “I slept with him.”

Daphne thought she felt her jaw hit the floor.

“YOU WHAT?!?!” 

“Shhhhh.” Justin said. It was too late, half of the hallway was already staring at them.

Chris Hobbs, walked up to them defiantly. “What seems to be so interesting, Chanders?” He taunted. 

“Leave her alone, Hobbs.” Justin spoke, clutching his math book tighter to him, for fear of the other boy knocking it out of his arms.

“Really scary, Taylor.” Chris said, pushing Justin against the lockers, effectively causing Justin to, in fact, drop his book. “Fucking faggot.”

Brian stood behind Chris, looking uncomfortable the whole time. “Chris.”

“Yeah?” Chris stopped taunting Justin for a moment.

“It’s almost time for class.”

“You’re lucky, Taylor.” He hissed at Justin, stalking off with Brian and Cynthia.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Considering the fact you fucking slept with him, couldn’t the guy even stand up for you?”

“He kind of did…” Justin came to Brian’s defense. “He stopped Chris from teasing me…”

“He wanted to get to class.” Daphne pointed out.

Justin rolled his eyes, “Nevermind. Obviously, you just don’t understand.”

“Justin,” Daphne sighed. “Out of all the fucking gay boys in the world, why did you have to choose Brian?” 

 

Justin shrugged.

“I mean, you know how he is. Do you think he’s really going to change?” 

“He might.” Justin said.

Daphne shook her head. “Come on, we’re late to second period.”

~*~

Justin walked faster when he heard the familiar voice of Brian, calling his name. He turned the corner on Liberty Avenue, walking into a piercing shop; hopefully unnoticed.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Brian caught up with the blonde, grabbing his arm. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days, because the fucking project is due in a few weeks.” 

“Leave me alone.” Justin yanked his arm away from Brian’s grip. “I don’t care, we’ll get a fucking F.” 

“Is this about us fucking?” Brian raised an eyebrow, stepping in front of the blonde so he could see Justin’s face.

Justin lowered his eyes to the floor, “You’ve been treating me like shit or ignoring me in school and I thought…”

“That we were a fucking couple now?”

Justin’s eye’s shot up to look at the brunette, “Yeah, something like that.”

“Look Justin, we fucked. End of story. I wanted to get off. You wanted to get off. It was fun, but it doesn’t mean anything. I don’t do boyfriends.” Brian sighed, grabbing Justin by the arm, pulling him out of the piercing shop. 

Justin avoided his gaze, “Well apparently you do girlfriends.”

Brian laughed, “Cynthia? That’s for fucking show.”

“But I thought… I mean,” He looked up at Brian again. “You were so gentle… and…”

“Justin, I don’t do love. I don’t do relationships. I do fucking. It’s honest, it’s efficient, you get out with the maximum of pleasure and the minimum of bullshit.” Brian sighed.

Justin sniffled, feeling the beginnings of tears forming behind his eyes.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not some little faggot.” Justin snapped.

“Then you’ll understand that it was just a fuck, okay? Now, we have to work on the fucking project. I can’t get another F.” Brian said.

“God, why do you have to be such an asshole?” Justin asked. 

“It’s what I do best.” Brian replied, tongue in cheek.

Justin rolled his eyes, clearly not amused, still trying to hold the dam of tears that wanted to break loose. 

“Fuck you.” Justin hissed. “I can’t believe I let you take my fucking virginity. You know what? You write our essay on the first few acts, I’ll do the second. Then, we can figure something else out for the powerpoint.” Justin took a deep, shaky breath. “I just… don’t want to see you.”

“Justin-“ Brian started.

But Justin had already turned the corner, walking at a brisk pace, leaving Brian standing there, feeling like the asshole that he was.

~*~

“You can tell me I told you so now.” Justin sat on his bed with his arms crossed, staring at the TV screen, not exactly sure what he was watching.

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Daphne replied. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe I lost my virginity to him.” Justin sighed, grabbing another tissue from the now half-empty box and blowing his red nose.

“Well, did it feel good?” Daphne asked.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Justin threw the tissue into the trashcan. 

“Well, did it?” She persisted.

“Well, yeah… but…” 

“Then, you don’t have anything to feel sorry about.” Daphne smiled.

Justin rolled his eyes, “Your reasoning is so weird sometimes, Daph. You make something so big sound like it was nothing at all.”

“I know,” She smirked. “But you know you love me for it!”

“Maybe.” 

“You do!” She reached down, starting to tickle his ribs with her long fingers. “Say you do!”

Justin burst out laughing, “Stop! Stop!” 

“Not until you say you do!” 

“Okay, okay, I love you!” 

“Good.” She pulled away. “Then things are settled.” 

“You’re such a freak.” Justin said, though fondly.

“I know.” She smiled. “So, Will & Grace is supposed to be on at eight. What do you say we hit the Ben & Jerry’s and forget all about you-know-who for the time being?”

He nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

~*~

He wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this. Brian wasn’t supposed to feel sorry because he hurt one of his one night stand’s feelings, right? So, why the hell did he feel the overwhelming need to apologize to the blonde?

Brian sighed, picking up the phone and dialing the only person he could ever talk to about anything: Mikey.


	7. Feels Like Home

**Author's Note** : Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope a chapter a little longer than normal makes up for the missed time. It's just let me sum up for you in two words why I didn't update sooner: The flu. Argh, damn lack of flu shots. *shakes fist angrily* Well enjoy the chapter. And, pretty pretty pretty PLEASE with sugar on top and lots of B/J sex REVIEW!

* * *

Justin stared at the blank word document in front of him. One week. One week to complete the fucking Romeo & Juliet project and he didn’t have a thing done. He hoped Brian had something done. Not that’d he’d ask the brunette, or even talk to the brunette for that matter. 

He had asked for Daphne’s help on the project, and she had helped him, a little, with the reading that is. She had too much work to do with her partner on Macbeth though. Justin was doomed. He was destined to get an F, and spend the summer after graduation in summer school. Either that or doomed to repeat his senior year in high school. His parent’s would _kill_ him if that happened. But, he couldn’t help it. His mind just kept wandering to other, more prominent things on his mind… mainly a sexy asshole auburn-haired boy that had taken… or more like stolen his virginity a week and a day earlier. Yes, Justin had counted the exact amount of days. Fifteen. 

He hadn’t spoken to Brian since that day at the piercing shop when he had told Brian that he didn’t want to speak to him, and that they were going to work on the project separately. It was a good idea. Right? Yeah, the project wasn’t getting done, but at least Justin didn’t have to face looking, talking, or being in a close proximity to Brian. It was hard enough having four of the same classes _and_ lunch with the brunette at school. He sighed, but still, the project wasn’t getting done, and school work was more important right now than having problems because you got fucked by your worst enemy. Boy, his life was pretty fucked up. What person in the right mind would let their worst enemy fuck them anyway? Besides Justin of course. 

The blonde gave in, letting the more mature and rational side of his mind take over, and he picked up the receiver dialing seven numbers which he had secretly memorized.

~*~

Brian jumped when he heard his cell phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, taking another puff of the joint he was smoking before flipping open the silver phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Yeah?” 

“Um… Hi.” Brian knew that voice, it was none other than the infamous Justin Taylor. “I was thinking about the project,” Justin continued. “And we do need to work on it together.”

“What happened to you do the first few acts, I do the last few acts?” Brian asked, taking another puff of the joint. He held the smoke in for a few seconds before exhaling, enjoying the lightheaded feeling he was getting.

“I read the whole book with Daph’s help.” He heard Justin from the other end of the line. “But I can’t write the paper on my own. Let’s just work on the project okay? That’s it.”

“Yeah, whatever. Come over. No one’s home.” Brian didn’t feel to need to care at the moment, taking another deep puff of the joint.

“Okay.” Justin replied, hanging up.

~*~

By the time Justin arrived at Brian’s house, the brunette was not only stoned, but drunk as well.

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, the brunette stumbled over to the door, flinging it open, obviously forgetting he was wearing only a pair of gray boxer-briefs. The cool fall air not affecting him much.

“Jusssin.” He slurred.

Justin furrowed his brows. He sniffed the air, smelling the distinct smell of pot smoke and alcohol. He rolled his eyes. “Great, I come over and you’re drunk and high?”

Brian shrugged, stepping aside to let the blonde in. Justin walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

“Want some?” Brian offered.

“Uh… I don’t really… do that kind of thing.” Justin blushed a little, knowing he must have sounded like a goody goody. Not like Brian would remember in the morning though.

“Come on Sunshine.” Brian wasn’t slurring as much anymore, though he was stumbling a little as he climbed the stairs. “Doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Really,” Justin said, taking a seat on Brian’s bed once they got to the brunette’s room. “I’m fine.”

“Come on.” Brian re-lit the joint he had been smoking, taking a toke.

“No r-“ Justin was cut off as the brunette crushed his mouth to the blonde’s, blowing the smoke in his mouth into Justin’s. Brian left his mouth on Justin’s, holding the blonde’s nose with his fingers, ensuring the smoke didn’t get out, before finally pulling away after a few seconds. 

Justin shook his head a little, he was going to protest, but suddenly, he didn’t feel like he wanted too. The light-headed feeling he was getting wasn’t so bad after all.

Brian handed him the joint. “When you smoke it, just inhale, and keep inhaling, don’t exhale until you feel a real burning in your lungs.”

Justin nodded and took the offered joint from Brian, letting the brunette light it as he inhaled the smoke. He succeeded in holding the smoke in for a good 3 seconds before he started coughing. Brian burst out laughing, and took the joint back from Justin, taking one more toke before putting it out. He could tell Justin was already gone by the way the blonde was looking at the ceiling.

“Feeling good?”

“Better than ever.” Justin replied, laying on his back. “I never realized how many pictures you can form from the dots on the ceiling.” Justin furrowed his brows, pointing to a spot on the ceiling. “That one looks like a teddy bear.”

“You’re so gay.” Brian said, laughing a little; feeling more at ease with the blonde than he had ever.

“So are you.” Justin replied, not turning to look at Brian.

“Not as gay as you. You have a lisp.” Brian said, turning to look at Justin.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do n-“ Brian silenced the blonde with a short yet bruising kiss to the lips. “Okay, you only kind of have a lisp.”

“Well _sorry_ that I’m an out and proud homosexual!” Justin said, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest, turning his head to look at Brian.

“Well, maybe I can’t be.” His words came out softly. 

“Why not?” Justin turned fully onto his side.

Brian forced a chuckle, “What do you think Chris would do if he found out? Or my group of friends?!”

“Well, then they’re not really friends.” Justin reached out, unconsciously starting to play with Brian’s auburn locks. “You know,” Justin continued. “If you’d be nice, I could be a real friend.” 

Brian sighed, closing his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, moistening his lips. 

“I like your tongue.” Justin spoke before Brian had the chance to reply to his earlier comment. 

The brunette opened his eyes. It was fun getting Justin high. He knew he’d regret talking about anything with the blonde or even talking to the blonde all friendly-like in the morning, but he didn’t care right now. Hell, he might not even remember what he talked to Justin about in the morning. If he gave Justin some alcohol, the blonde might not either. 

“You don’t have such a bad tongue yourself.” Brian replied.

“Huh?” Justin asked, suddenly confused.

“You commented on my tongue.” Brian said.

“I did?” Justin looked confused for a moment more before his eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s right! I did, didn’t I?” 

Brian laughed. “Yeah, you did.” 

As a matter of fact, Justin was pretty cute when he was high too. 

“Do you want some vodka?” Brian asked, sitting up.

“Vodka?” Justin sat up also, blushing a little. “I’ve never had it… only wine coolers. Oh and those Bicardi O3 things.” 

Brian made a face, “Those things are disgusting.” He handed Justin the bottle. “It may taste like rubbing alcohol… but you might not taste it since you’re high. Think of like something that tastes good… and the high will make you think it tastes better. That usually works for me.” 

Justin grabbed the bottle, tilting it back a little and taking a long swig. He made a face, pulling the bottle away from his lips and swallowing grudgingly. 

“Didn’t work?”

“No…” Justin stuck his tongue out. “Ugh,” 

Brian shrugged, taking a gulp himself. “Just don’t throw up on me okay?” 

Justin made a face, “I’ll try.” 

“You know,” Brian laid back down, reaching for a plastic baggy where he pulled out another joint. “We’ll never get this project done.”

“I know.” Justin giggled, laying down, placing his head on Brian’s chest, almost unconsciously. The brunette felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment, but if you would have asked him about it he would have sworn it was only from surprise. 

Brian sighed lighting up another joint and puffing on it, “Want some?” He asked. When no answer came, he tried shaking Justin, only earning a light snore in response. He put the joint out, moving to wake the blonde, but seeing the peaceful look on his face he decided against it. 

He’d most definitely regret this in the morning.


End file.
